Journey: Down
by blackfluffysootball2
Summary: "My life has always been normal, and it would've stayed like that if you hadn't dropped down from the sky...literally." ZxK, set in Real world yet it has Fantasy in it, Vampires are not mentioned in this one
1. Words from the Writer

Hey everyone! This is Sootball ^_^

I think I had another account before, but due to a few complications that account is not longer active. So if anyone was reading the NaruSasu story of "Perdition: Or what I thought it was anyway", I am truly sorry but I don't know if I will continue it, or know how to retrieve it from my old account…

Ok! About the story…

This is going to be a **Zero/Kaname story**, and if people do not know what I mean by this I mean that Zero is topping, because I like it this way and there are too many stories starring Kaname the Sexy Seme.

Anyways, this story is fantasy, and set in the real world (with some slight reference to clouds).

It is going to be about Angels, and loving one (duh). I know it may sound corny, but I gave it a shot.

**DISCLAIMER** (Which is meant for the whole story cuz, yeah, cbbs.):

"I have acknowledged the fact that I have no talent in drawing manga, and therefore have no claim on any of the VK characters that will appear throughout the story."

**BE WARY:** There will be OOC-ness in this story. If people don't like that, then by all means leave. Seriously.

And furthermore: This is YAOI. I would think that most people would've picked that up when I listed the pairing back up there *points upward* If you did not pick up on this hint, and are feeling squeamish, then please join the OOC-haters through the door.

With all that said, any of the readers that have read this whole thing (and are staying) I congratulate you. No flames, and I like friends (^0^) and reviews.

Thankyou.

Sootball Out


	2. Chapter 1: Going Down

So this is the First chapter! Hope people will like it!_ (^^)_

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Chapter One: Going Down_

_If people were to look up into the sky, way up high, through all the pollution and other bits of junk in the atmosphere, they might have just noticed a singular cloud. As the Author I am not implying that it is a tiny wisp of evaporated water; this thing is BIG. And it is on this cloud that we are able to meet, well, one of the characters in this story. Ah, voices. It seems that we have stumbled upon a lesson being taught._

"…And due to Saint Marcus wanting to secure facilities that enabled young cherubi like yourselves to obtain a decent education, it lead to the formulation of the Cumulus Centres being opened such as the one we are on now." Before the Elder could continue, a hand rose from the class. The Elder nodded for the young cherub to speak.

"Pardon me if I this appears to be a bit abrupt," The young angel said. "But is it even possible to ever go down?"

_The question seemed to pique interest in the other young angels, and lo and behold, the volume increased in a manner of seconds. This was not anything new. No one was allowed to go "Down", and those who have were never seen again. "Down" was not a place for Angels._

The Elder's answer was instantaneous.

"No there certainly is not, even if there was, we would have arranged for its destruction immediately, remember, Down is-"

"-Not a place for Angels." The class chanted back. The Elder was caught by surprise, but then straightened himself, his large wings ruffling slightly from the breeze.

"Alright, you all run off now, and make sure you are all in time for dinner!" The Elder yelled at the last part as they all ran off before he was finished.

_Friends gathered excitedly to play games; others went off to finish work grumbling, and then there was some that just wandered around. Well, actually, just one. This angel went by the name of Kaname. Compared to other Cherubs, he was quite different. His hair, instead of being the colour of spun gold, was darker, more brunette than blonde. His eyes were also and interesting shade of brown, becoming a dark red. It was due to these strange features that many avoided the strange brunette, and even the Elders would avert their gaze. _

'Everyone is so interested in this Down place, what is so special about it huh?' He approached the edge of the cloud and his eyes drifted down, looking at his bare feet. 'Seems nice to be able to get away from here'. Not that Kaname hated living in the Cumulus, it's just that he was tired of the same thing everyday and that nothing terribly exciting actually happens when you are just an Angel.

_It was only when Kaname looked up again his wine coloured eyes widened slightly, tracking the movement of the object bobbing up and down at the edge. Kaname leaned forward, his arm inching out to try and grasp the object. It was further away than expected, and Kaname leaned and stretched, before kneeling back on the cloud._

"It is useless," He muttered to himself. "My arms are too short to reach it."

Kaname slumped, for the object turned out to be a bracelet, and it looked so pretty in the soft sunlight he just had to have it.

_Excuse the interruption, readers, but you are an Angel, aren't you?_

"Who said that?" Kaname looked around, and saw no one.

_You can't see me, and according to the rules of writing I am not meant to converse with my own characters._

"Then why are you?" Kaname looked around, eyes peering to try and make out any cherub that may be making a mockery of him.

_This story needs to get a move on, so why don't you just use your little cherub wings and hover over the thing and take it?_

"Since when was I part of a story here? Actually, forget it, but thanks for the advice."

_And with that Kaname spread his wings and hovered over the object. It turns out that the object was a good 7 metres away from the cloud (no surprise he couldn't reach it). Kaname lowered himself and picked up the bracelet._

"Hmmm, interlocking vines weaving together at the top to make a rose, I knew it was worth getting." Kaname murmured to himself as he slipped it on. However no one was around the brunette to admire it's beauty, nor was anyone around to notice Kaname disappear from the cloud, his wings vanished as he fell. And no one heard his scream as the wind whistled past his ears.

He was going Down.

**_Break_**

_All was quiet in the sleepy town of…Tokyo. Okay, I lied, it's never quiet, or sleepy. There is always noise, forever constant, even if it dims down in volume, getting only louder again. However, it was on this dark afternoon that a silvery head was making his way back to his home from his part-time job. This person went by the name of Zero Kiryuu, and was majoring in the sciences. He stood out in the crowd, his lilac eyes staring ahead and his silver hair lightly ruffled by the wind. Zero drew his jacket tighter around himself._

"It's so cold," He mumbled to himself, pausing mid-stride. "Ah, I need to go and buy more food." And with that he turned around and made his way to the supermarket. A little later, Zero was back on his way home. He looked up at the trees as he walked through the park. Everything was so boring nowadays, nothing really happens anymore. Hanabusa hasn't been bothering him lately either. Zero sighed.

A sudden loud splash caused Zero to whip his head around, eyes searching. He saw the fountain nearby, and walked towards it. 'I wonder what it is.' Zero thought in his head. He paused, eyes widening in shock as Lilac met Wine Red.

* * *

><p>Sooooooo, that's it for now! Let's see how this goes<p>

By the sound of it, this is going to be a long story, if I get there in the end…

But anyways, please be nice to me!

Sootball out


	3. Chapter 2: Red Eyes

Hey~! Sootball here, and I finally got out another chapter of this fic  
>Thankyou for favouriting, me is happy ^0^<p>

Now, on with the story!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two: Red Eyes<em>

_All Zero could do was stare. There, laying in the fountain, was a young man, probably the same age as him, sprawled out awkwardly and completely drenched. What felt like hours lasted only a few seconds as Zero snapped out of his daze._

"Ah! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Zero exclaimed, dragging him out of the fountain.

_The young man said nothing, simply just laying there on the ground, eyes turned towards the sky. Zero might have been imagining things, but he thought he saw a tear run down his cheek. For some reason Zero felt he could not leave him out here. The man opened his mouth and Zero strained to hear._

"…Ubi sum ego(1)?" The man muttered to himself.

_Zero cocked his head to the side, wondering where this guy came from. After a pause, the man gasped sharply, making Zero flinch as crimson eyes flashed at him. It was then that the young man began speaking quickly, grabbing onto Zero's wrist._

"Quis sunt vobis? Vos scire ubi ego sum? Placere, dico me!(2)" As the poor young man went on, Zero noticed numerous pairs of eyes watching the scene unfold, curiosity shining in their orbs. Zero sighed.

'Might as well take him to my place and see if I can be of some help there.' Zero thought, picking up the man bridal style, groceries forgotten before quickly walking home.

_Kaname felt himself being lifted off the ground, and for a moment he thought that he was flying. However that thought disappeared when he felt himself being pressed closer to a warm chest. He tilted his head to look up at the person carrying him. In his opinion this man did not look very human at all, as he had been taught in Cumulus. The way his silvery hair shone in the dim light was captivating. _

'So handsome,' Kaname thought, 'He should have been an Angel, not like me'.

_Kaname forced his eyes to look somewhere else, his face turned so that the stranger could not see his bitterness. Meanwhile Zero stole quick undetected glances at the person in his arms._

'He is so graceful, like a swan,' Zero mused. 'I've never seen anyone like him around here though, maybe he's lost?'

_When they got to the apartment, Zero placed him down before unlocking the door and stepping in. He turned around to face the brunette._

"You can come in now, I'm not going to do anything." The man seemed to hesitate, before slowly stepping through the door when Zero made gestures to come in.

_The living room was tidy and fairly large, connecting to an open kitchen. Zero proceeded to put the food away and began making tea, leaving the kettle to boil before disappearing into another room. Kaname awkwardly shifted from side to side, before freezing as the man came back in, towel in hand._

"Hey, you better clean yourself up," Zero said, arm outstretched. "Otherwise you'll catch a cold."

_Kaname stared at the towel, confusion in his eyes. When he realized that the man was not going to take the towel, he sighed, crouched down and began rubbing the towel on the man's head. He willed himself to concentrate on getting the stranger dry than ogling at his delicate features. _

'His skin is absolutely flawless…and soft…No! Bad Zero! Bad bad bad Zero!' He mentally kicked himself, before standing up to hand the man a simple t-shirt and pants.

"So…" Zero trailed off. "…What's your name?" The man tilted his head to the side in confusion, blinking. Zero scratched his head, wondering what to do.

"Okay then, I'm Zero," Pointing to his chest with a finger when he said his name. "Who are you?"

The other man watched his movements carefully,

"Ka…Ka-Kaname…" The man stuttered, pointing at himself.

_Both men seemed to freeze, none breaking the tension that seemed to build as the minutes passed. The sudden shrieking of the kettle drew Zero's attention to the kitchen, quickly walking over to pour the prepared teapot. Kaname watched, eyes wide from the sudden noise. Zero came back to his side, setting the two steaming cups down onto the coffee table._

"Well, my name is Zero, nice to meet you, Kaname." Zero tested out saying his name in his head.

_Meanwhile, Kaname froze, hand outstretched towards the teacup. Hearing his name being called by a complete stranger wasn't meant to affect him like this!_

'What's going on with me,' Kaname thought in his head, leading to him staring at the silver-haired man. 'His voice is so…so…'

_Zero noticed the troubled expression on Kaname's face, and cast a glance at the clock. The sun had long ago dipped below the horizon, and it seemed dinner was long overdue. It was then that he remembered the groceries, left back at the park._

'Dammit,' Zero grumbled to himself. 'Looks like its instant noodles tonight then.' He got up again, only to feel a small tug on his t-shirt. He turned to see Kaname, eyes cast down. It was then that he realized Kaname still hadn't put on the clothes. He blushed a deep scarlet, before picking up the ignored pieces of cloth and holding it in front of his face.

"Seriously," Zero murmured. "You need to put these on."

Maybe it was from looking at the plain t-shirt and jeans that Zero was wearing that the brunette finally realized what the other wanted him to do. After some rustles of cloth, Kaname finally managed to get the shirt and boxers (much to Kaname's confusion and Zero's embarrassment) on, the pajama pants halfway up his legs.

_Zero paused, eyes naturally taking in the long, slender legs. He snapped out of his daze when said legs shifted uncomfortably. Meeting eyes again, Zero quickly pulled it all the way up, before standing up to offer out his hand. _

"It's getting late," Zero said, practically lifting the brunette off the couch. "We should get some sleep, and then tomorrow I'll see what I can do for you."

Again he was met with puzzled eyes, and that cute tilt of the head. Zero internally facepalmed himself.

'Right,' Zero thought. 'First of all I need to find a translator.'

_He lead Kaname into his bedroom, gesturing to the bed and making a sleeping action. The young man looked at Zero, as if he was wondering if it was ok. Zero nodded, and it was then that Kaname carefully crawled onto the double bed and immediately fell asleep. Zero then turned to leave the room, pausing in the doorway to take one last look of the brunette for the night._

"Oyasumi (3), Kaname." Zero whispered, before getting changed in the bathroom and crashing on the couch.

_However, he didn't get much sleep that night._

_**Meanwhile, on Cumulus I**_

"Sir! We have an emergency!" One of the Elders, Rido Kuran, turned to look down at the messenger, eyebrows raised.

"I got word from Elder Cross that a Cherub has gone missing, and he cannot seem to sense his aura anywhere." The messenger puffed out, his shallow pants a clear indication of his long journey. The Elder paused in thought, before speaking in a serious tone.

"What is the Cherubs name?" The brief freeze in the Messenger made Rido's worry build.

"His name?" Rido repeated himself again, however he felt he already knew the answer.

It's Kaname, sir, your…nephew..."

* * *

><p>Aaaaaand, the Elders have finally figured out that they were missing! (Took their time neh?)<p>

Translations:

(1) …Where am I?

(2) Who are you? Do you know where I am? Please tell me!

(3) Japanese for "Good night"

Btw, I don't learn Latin, and if I got the phrases wrong I am sorry  
>No surprise though since I used the ever so helpful Google Translate.<br>Please remember that this has nothing to do with the original manga/anime, so there is no rivalry between Vamps and Hunters.


	4. Chapter 3: The Real Beginning

...Homigosh, I am so sorry!  
>Are people even reading this now? x_x<br>I am officially in my last year of high school,  
>and I have been unfairly immersing myself in CapIronman instead of this pairing TT_TT  
>Please forgive me!<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Latin<em>"

"Japanese"

It was at this very moment that Zero had decided that taking Kaname to see Kain had not been the best decision he had ever made. They have been friends since high school, and whilst Zero went off into Science, Kain went in the opposite direction. He had decided to do Classical Studies, and (funnily enough) had chosen Latin as his language focus. And now, here they are now, sitting at a picnic table on campus on a (fairly) bright, sunny day. Zero was spacing out watching some pigeons whilst it seemed the other two were talking up a storm. From the moment Kain saw the brunette, it seemed he couldn't stop looking at the man, only sparing out a "Hi" to Zero before walking over to introduce himself. Zero sighed inwardly. As much as he is glad that Kain is happy to translate, there was a strange feeling in his chest that seemed to tighten at the two looking so happy together.

'If only Kaname and I can talk as easily as this…' Zero thought before finally standing up, causing the two to look at him.

"I'm going to go get a drink, you guys want anything?" Kain shook his head, before translating to Kaname. When the brunette shook his head, Zero was off, pushing down that strange feeling in his chest. Concerned crimson eyes followed the silverette before he heard the other man speak again.

"_So_," Resting an elbow on the table. "_How long have you been here in Tokyo?"_  
>Kaname turned to look at the man again, cocking his head to one side.<p>

"_Not for very long_," Kaname said. "_I don't really know much about…Tokyo." _For Kaname, the man seemed nice enough to him, and it was a huge relief that he had found someone he could talk to. 'But I want to talk to him.' Kaname thought in his head as Zero came back over, clutching Calpis water in his hand. He was his saviour, and whilst it was considered blasphemous where he came from, Kaname could not help but see him as his idol.

A hero he could not even thank properly.

"_Kain_," Kaname said, resting his elbows on the table. "_Do we have an agreement then? You will teach me?" _The said man scratched his head, before shrugging it off.  
>"<em>It's the least I can do<em>," He said as stretched a hand forward, only to think better of it. "_But I kinda like the idea of you depending on me_." In Kain's opinion, Kaname was one of the prettiest people he has ever met. He was 't going to let the brunette brush him off for his best friend without putting up a good fight.

**-Meanwhile-**

A shadowy figure balanced effortlessly on a tree branch, ice blue eyes watching the interactions between the three figure, but having the courtesy of not eavesdropping. Even in the shadows, the figure's hair shone a beautiful gold in a pure, innocent way. From the delicate facial features to the slim build that would put most women to shame, this man was another form of beauty.

It was almost as if he wasn't human at all.

Every shift, hand gesture, and smile of the brunette was observed and stored in his memory. 'There must be something,' the figure thought to himself. 'What has changed? He is still his own, divine self.' Eyes wandered distractedly towards the other man, orange hair slightly ruffled by the light breeze. The figure mentally slapped himself, training his eyes on Kaname again.

It was then that he saw it.

As the brunette casually placed his elbows onto the table, something glinted from the sunlight. Focusing on it, the figure found that it was a bracelet. For some reason, it's design triggered a faint memory. 'A rose…a rose…Which family had a rose…?" The figure could think of only one solution. He moved further along the branch and spread his wings, launching himself into the sky. He closed his eyes in bliss as he soared upwards to the clouds.

Labeled as the man for the job, Aidou wanted to gain as much information as possible.

**A bit later on**

The trio walked out of the small ramen shop, satisfied and happy. Kaname had been taught that any form of meat was sinful, but to his surprise he found it delicious. Throughout the whole meal, Kaname scrutinized the menu, trying his best to read the words when Kain said it to him. He found that it was easy, once he started to match up the characters and start creating words. Already he had learned to say "Hello", "Please" and "Excuse me, if it's not any trouble can you please show me where the toilet is?" (For that last one, it took a while but Kain said it was an important phrase). Maroon eyes glanced over at a silver head. Zero had become fairly quiet, saying very little and allowing Kain to make up most of the conversation.  
>'It's probably because we can't really talk to each other.' Kaname thought to himself and the idea saddened him. There was so much that Kaname wanted to say to the man, but knew that he had to wait.<p>

Kaname rubbed his hand over the armlet self consciously, fingers gliding over the intricate vines. He knew that he would have to go home someday, but he just…wanted to spend a little bit longer here, away from the shining, perfect world that he was born in.

_Just give me more time.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em>Thankyou to ladynightstalker1234 for the review that has got my head back onto the pairing.  
>I promise I will be better with updates! Your reviews are great, thankyou for the support! *game face on<em><strong><br>**_


End file.
